Amberlynn
by SnapesMistress7
Summary: Snape, a new Gryffindor student and a secret.
1. Chapter 1

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death----" Amberlynn didn't know what to think about her Potions Professor. His long ebony black hair that just went passed his chin, those dark sullen eyes, the white skin. It had all caught her off guard. Here she was, expecting to see a professor walk in that was all hunched over, warts every where and his skin to be green from potion experiment's gone wrong, thin hair and very long fingers.  
  
Professor Snape had walked over to her side of the room, looking over all of the new first years, picking out his weaklings that he could pick on. His eyes met with Amberlynn's and she froze. She was caught in his stare and couldn't move if it ment her life. Finally she was able to force herself to look away, but still felt the cold stare from Professor Snape's eyes at her head. She turned back around and saw that everyone around her had taken out scrolls of paper and was writing stuff on them. Quickly, she took out her scroll and pen and sat, dumbfounded. She wasn't paying that much attention to even hear the assignment he had given the class.  
"Amberlynn Williams, why don't I see you're quill moving? Is something more interesting than writing down the information I put on the board?"  
"I-I-I-'m sorry, sir." Amberlynn shrunk in her seat, she hated to be the center of attention. Snape had to concentrate to keep a smile from forming on his face. He loved making students out of his own house quiver with fear, and yet again, for some odd reason, he felt sorry for her.  
"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now I suggest getting to work before I have to push further punishment." Amberlynn looked at Professor Snape until he had turned around to walk back to his desk before looking what he wrote on the board and started writing her answers. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly Hermione? I think you messed up."  
"Oh gee, thanks Harry, I'll keep that in mind." Hermione blushed as she walked across the Gryffindor common room. Harry laughed out loud. This had to be the one and only time Hermione had messed up on a spell. It was for Transfiguration class and her subject was to turn a mouse into an owl. Harry laughed even louder as he watched this thing Hermoine had made try to fly around the room. It had an owl head, yet the nose and whiskers didn't disappear, it didn't have tail feathers, instead a mouse tail, and it's claws were still mouses feet. One wing on the right side of the body had appeared and on the other side, the mouses feet was sprouting feathers. Hermione started taking out her wand to fix something, but was startled when the picture frame opened and a girl walked in. She had her head hung, and looked depressed.  
"Hello there." Hermione said, forgetting about her Transfiguration creature. The girl didn't look up, she just kept walking right passed Hermione and Harry.  
"Are you o.k.?" Hermione asked, stepping next to the girl. The girl jumped.  
"Oh, hi...Yeah, um...I'm fine." She said looking back and fourth from the two other people in the room.  
"Good, I'm Hermione, that's Harry. You're a first year, right?"  
"Actually, I transfered." Harry sat up and looked over at the two girls.  
"Transfered?" Harry asked.  
"I didn't know they let people do that."  
"Neither did I." Hermione added.  
"Where are you from?"  
"I...um...I can't really tell you that. I have been sworn to secreacy." The girl looked at Harry and smiled. She couldn't help starring at the scar on his forehead.  
"Well, what's your name?" Hermione asked.  
"Amberlynn...how did you get that scar?" Amberlynn took a seat, intrested in hearing his story.  
"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked.  
"If I did, would I be asking?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
"Maybe you didn't hear who he was, Harry..Harry Potter? Strike anything?"  
Amberlynn shook her head.  
"No...should it?" Hermione and Harry nodded.  
"Wow, you must have lived under a rock or something." Hermione giggled as she sat down.  
"You'd be supprised." Amberlynn mumbled under her breath.  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked  
"Oh, never mind...tell me your story..why are you so famous?"  
Harry, Hermione and Amberlynn sat in the room for a few hours, listining to Harry's story as Hermione tried to fix her creature. Amberlynn was supprised. She knew that she didn't know that much about Hogwarts. She did come from a very sheltered place. 


	3. Chapter 3

Snape watched Amberlynn as she went onto the Hogwarts yard. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to follow her. He didn't have another class for atleast three more hours, so it wouldn't hurt and besides, he needed to get away from the campus. He followed her through a few trees and into the forrest. Right when he was about to stop her, he noticed her looking closely at a tree and talking into the bark.   
"What the--" Snape thought as he ducked behind a few bushes to watch. Suddenly a weird glowing light came out from the tree and a few tiny flying bugs came out with it...no, it wasn't bugs, they were too big to be bugs, but fairy's. He watched as she continued conversing in fairy talk with the little creatures. Suddenly Amberlynn turned around looked right in the bush where Snape was hiding. She walked over to the bushes and quickly parting them, jumping when she saw Snape crouching down.  
"Professor Snape!" She screamed.  
"What do you think you're doing way out here? Didn't you hear Dumbledore? The forrest is forbidden to everyone."  
"Then why are you out here?"  
"I was telling you to get back to the school."  
"You were hidding."  
"I was not." Snape looked around where he was crouched, it did kinda look like he was hiding.  
"Yes you were. Don't lie."   
"Are you giving me orders?"  
"I'm telling you to tell the truth, that's all."  
"Ms. Williams, I am afraid I will have to tell Dumbledore about this."  
"But you can't! You saw them, you can't tell anyone about this."  
"I can't help it, it's what I was told to do."  
"No, please...you can't...I won't allow you."  
"How?"  
"Huh?"  
"How can you stop me? Let's think about the situation here."  
"I have my ways."  
"Sure you do." Snape said as he started walking away.  
"No! Don't step--" it was too late. Amberlynn saw the fairy circle, but snape didn't. He was caught. Amberlynn could see him, but Snape couldn't do anything. He was helpless. At first Amberlynn thought of just leaving him in there, more than half the school wouldn't mind. No one really liked him enough. That wasn't right, though. That would probably make him really mad.   
  
she stepped into the circle with him.  
"Do you promise to keep this between us and only between us?"  
"Get me out of here."  
"Promise first!"  
"Okay, okay, I promise." Amberlynn looked deep into Snapes eyes. she wasn't sure about this guy, but she had to get him out one way or another.  
"Take my hand." She held it out to him. He hesitated before taking it. She jumped out, taking him with her. Once out of there he eyed Amberlynn up and down. he didn't know what to think about this one. Amberlynn looked back at the castle then at Professor Snape.   
"Remember your promise." She said, before taking off back toward the castle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Snape sat in his desk, watching the classroom make up their potions, oblivious to the fact that most of the kids wern't even doing their work they were supposed to be doing. He was starring off into space, wondering what had just happened, hours before this class started. Amberlynn made him promise not to tell, now the problem was if he was going to keep it. He thought about telling Dumbledor, but then again, there was something about the subject that made him want to keep it a secret. He felt eyes looking at him and he snapped out of the trance. He looked around the classroom and saw Amberlynn looking his way. He stared back at her, unsure of what to do.   
"That's enough class." He said. The class went dead silent, afraid that they were going to loose points.   
"I think you've had enough learning and I'm getting sick of you all. Go, go away." With those words, the whole class was up and out in less than a minuet. Amberlynn stayed behind. She sat in her desk looking at Snape.   
"Why are you still here?"  
"You aren't going to tell?" She asked, shyly.  
"I'm thinking about it."  
"You don't understand the consenquences if you do tell."  
"You don't understand the consenquences of going into the forbiden forrest." Amberlynn was silent. She nodded, packed her things up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat alone in the dinning hall, drinking pumkin juice and studying her books when she was inturrupted.   
"Hey Hermione." It was Ron. Hermione smiled.   
"Ah. You're on time, I see. Kodak moment. Why are you so early?" Hermione had promised Ron she'd help him with their potions homework.  
"Can't I be early? Fine then, I'll just leave."  
"Come back here, mister. We have a lot of stuff to do." Hermione pointed at the seat across the table from her. Ron smiled and sat down. A glass of Pumkin juice appeared infront of him.  
"I was just kidding, geeze woman...Hey, I didn't order this." Ron said as he emptied his bag.  
"I know, I did. I was smart and read the assignment beforehand and found out that pumkin juice will be perfect for it." Ron nodded.   
"So let me get this straight. We have to turn this...Pumkin Juice into a potion that will make someone loose their voice? That sounds simple enough." Hermione laughed.   
"Ron, what is simple for you?"  
"Oh, good point."   
"Now, do you remember the main ingredient Snape said last class?...Ron? Are you listining to me?" Hermione looked at Ron and saw he was looking down the table. Another person had joined the Gryffindor table.  
"Who's she?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Hey Amberlynn!" Hermione yelled. Amberlynn looked over at Hermione and waved.  
"Come sit by us!" Amberlynn moved her stuff and sat next to Ron.  
"Hey, I'm Ron."   
"Amberlynn." They smiled at eachother. Amberlynn pulled out a scroll and a quill and started to draw.   
"Whatca doin?" Ron asked. 


End file.
